With the development of computer technology, various kinds of applications based on hardware technology and software technology have provided convenient support for human work and life. Before these applications are put into normal usage, how to ensure that they will completely satisfy the standards as desired by designers and developers has become a special trend of research.
Nowadays it is generally recognized that a test is a procedure of using manual or automatic tools to run and test a certain system, for the purpose of verifying whether the system satisfies specified requirements or checking the difference between a desired result and an actual result. Hence, it can be seen that tests are intended to determine whether requirements are satisfied.
Unfortunately, solutions in the prior art for test cases with respect to different test types are likely to cause waste of manpower, material resources, and time.